Trio Love
by Mistymist
Summary: Set during DH shortly after Ron's return, on a cold and lonely winter's night The Golden Trio learn just how powerful love can be. H/Hr/R. Rated M for Sex and Language. AU maybe...


Harry sat on his bunk pretending to study the Marauder's Map which had become habit over the last few months; he was really watching Hermione read

This little one shot was written in honour of my fellow Twin Exchanger, TJ. I hope you like it and that your birthday was everything you hoped it would be. Thank you to the amazing Weasleyforme for the beta read, G.V.S.L and WFM for their encouragement.

Now settle in and enjoy...

Harry sat on his bunk pretending to study the Marauder's Map which had become habit over the last few months; he was really watching Hermione as she read. She sat curled up in a ball on the small armchair close to her fire-in-a-jar, teasing her bottom lip with her teeth and twirling her finger around an errant curl that had escaped her messy ponytail. Recently, this particular nervous twitch of hers had begun to cause slightly unwelcome stirrings in Harry's lower stomach. He shifted uncomfortably on his bunk and used to the map to cover the evidence of his discomfort. Ron would probably do Voldemort out of a job if he could do legilimancy on Harry right now. He sighed before speaking.

"Hermione, would you _please _not do that?" Harry pleaded.

"What?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"That thing you're doing with your finger and that curl," Ron called from outside the tent where he was taking his turn guarding them. Hermione quickly lost the innocent look and her eyes widened slightly.

Harry stiffened, _When did Ron learn legilimancy? Shit now I am going to have to watch myself even more closely than I have been._

"Oh," Hermione whispered, not having realised the effect she was having on both her companions. Although she had hoped to inspire some kind of physical reaction from Ron with her blatant flirting, she had not put any thought at all into how it might affect Harry. The idea of having both of them wanting her caused heat to pool rapidly in her lap.

"You can stop pretending to ogle my sister anytime you want as well Harry; no one's buying it," Ron continued as he made his way back inside and came to sit on the arm of Hermione's chair." You forgot to wipe the map properly last time, and I doubt very much that Ginny spends much time in the third floor corridor that's been out of bounds her entire school career."

"Oh," Harry's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape and he looked sheepishly down at the blank map in his lap.

"Oh, indeed. It's alright Harry." Ron turned to look at their companion. "Why do you think I haven't already made a move on you Hermione? It isn't because I didn't want to, gods no; it was because I didn't want Harry to be left out." Ron was bright red but he didn't divert his eyes from her face." I know you love him too and don't even bother spouting that 'only as a brother crap' OK?" he scolded her when she opened her mouth to protest. "I may be a bit slow when it comes to expressing my feelings, but I am not stupid."

"We know you're not stupid Ron," Harry said as he threw the map aside and made to climb down from his bed.

"May I speak now?" Hermione asked timidly

"So long as it isn't to say I'm wrong," Ron told her, half smiling half pouting.

"No, nothing like that. I was just going to say one word actually," Hermione assured him grinning madly.

"I will believe that when I hear it," Harry remarked.

"What word is it then?" Ron asked.

Hermione remained silent as she stood and took one of Ron's large hands in her small one and lead him over to Harry before she let go and wrapped an arm around each of them.

"_Finally!" _she giggled nervously.

"So what should we do about this revelation of ours?" Harry asked as he slung his free arm across Ron's shoulder to complete the circle.

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something," Hermione replied. "In fact I have an idea coming to me already, want me to show you?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back to Hermione. "Merlin yes!" they almost shouted in unison.

"Right, Harry please don't be offended by what I am about to do..." She spoke quietly not looking at him but instead locking her eye's with Ron's as she reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing his still slightly opened mouth enthusiastically. Both boys groaned loudly. The kiss was wet and clumsy but still better than anything she had imagined, even in her most wicked fantasies. Their breaths mingling together as their tongues began to explore each other's mouths.

Harry let out another soft moan as he watched; Hermione had not yet released her hold on his shoulder and he couldn't fight his urges any longer. He wanted so badly to taste her, so when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss with Ron, he bent his head and kissed the sensitive skin below her ear. His tongue darted out between his lips as he licked up her neck and took her earlobe between his teeth. Hermione tilted her head backwards effectively breaking her contact with Ron's mouth, sighing loudly as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Mmmm…feels nice Harry," Hermione muttered, her eyes drifting open as her hand wrapped around the back of his neck to pull him closer to her, while her other hand ran the length of Ron's Quidditch toned chest. Ron stood transfixed by the path of Hermione's hand for a moment before she gently raised it to join her other hand around Harry's neck. He stepped back to watch, mesmerised by his two closest friends.

"Fuck that's hot!" he blurted before quickly covering his mouth with his hand. Hermione gasped, opening her eyes properly, and Harry pulled away as best he could with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Ron removed his hand from his mouth. "For the love of Merlin, don't stop! Just could we maybe lie down or something? I'm not sure my knees are strong enough to hold me up right much longer is all."

Hermione nodded, unable to respond with words, as she grudgingly untangled her hands from Harry hair and started towards her own bunk.

"See, Ron, you're not stupid at all. That is possibly, the best idea I've ever heard." Harry grinned, grabbed Ron's hand in his own and pulled him across the room to join a smiling Hermione on the bed.

Ron positioned himself close to the tent wall, lying down casually on the bunk after Hermione had cast a quick enlargement charm in order to fit them all comfortably. Hermione joined in without hesitation, lying on her side; still smiling she reached out to Harry. He did not take her hand instead he took a step backwards, frowning slightly.

"Harry, mate what's wrong?" Ron questioned his voice laced heavily with concern, bracing himself on one elbow.

"Are you sure this is what you both want? The three of us together I mean. What if _afterwards_ everything changes between us, and we're stuck here until we finish this 'thing' we have to do?" Harry began running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Harry, has anyone ever told you talk too much? Because right now I don't want to talk anymore or think, I just want to feel. Forget the future for once and just live. Will you let me have that even if it's just for a little while? Please." Hermione pleaded.

"Here, here!" Ron agreed

"You're sure?" Harry asked once more.

"Bloody hell Harry, just get over here and kiss me already before I hex you!" Hermione started to get off the bed.

Harry looked at Ron silently asking for his approval; Ron nodded once before getting comfortable behind Hermione, pulling her body flush with his to make room for Harry.

He didn't need any more encouragement, so in one smooth movement he lay down taking Hermione's face between his hands and kissing her sweet swollen lips. His cock twitched in response to the glorious noises both Ron and Hermione were making urging him to deepen the kiss.

Time passed by in a haze of lust and desire, hands, lips and tongues exploring each other. Clothes were scattered haphazardly around the small room as they moved together, wanting and needing more intimate contact.

"Need you now Ron," Hermione moaned out loud as she pulled away from Harry's dextrous fingers. Leaning forward she grasped the base of Harry's swollen member with her tiny hands and positioned herself so that her head brushed against his flat stomach. "You don't mind, do you Harry?" she asked as she licked him from base to tip.

Harry gasped and mumbled something even he didn't quite understand. _No, not at all just don't stop what you're doing, _he thought vaguely, practically melting into the mattress.

Ron seemed to have turned to marble for a split second, not believing this was actually happening or that all his wildest fantasies were coming to fruition. He made a deep guttural sound in disbelief shaking his head as if at any moment he would wake up and this would all be just a pleasant dream. Hermione adjusted herself again, spreading her legs and brushing herself against Ron's arousal. "Bloody Hell you're amazing 'Mione," he breathed entering her from behind as gently as his need to fill her would allow.

Hermione gasped, her entire body stiffened and her mouth involuntarily tightened around Harry causing him to jump back and yelp. She broke contact with his cock blushing deep red. "Sorry," she murmured looking apologetic.

Ron's face was frozen in horror thinking he had done something terribly wrong. "Shit, I...bugger...Sorry I shouldn't have done that, should I?" he babbled pulling away.

"Shh, nothing to apologise for. This is brilliant, but maybe give a warning next time or something mate," the seeker soothed, laughing lightly as he took a small hand in his larger one and guided it gently over his sensitive skin nodding to the red head to try again. His other hand gently ran over the sweat dampened chestnut curls letting her know he wasn't upset before continuing to stroke down her cheek, cupping her chin. His eyelids fell closed as their lips met, muffling a second gasp. The trio's pace slowed considerably as the brunette beauty between the two young men adjusted to the new sensations flowing through her body.

Her discomfort lasted only a moment as the redhead rocked gently while running warm hands up and down her soft curves letting her set the pace of their love making. She continued to kiss and stroke, mirroring Ron's thrusts with her tongue against the younger man's welcoming mouth, his breathing shallowed, short and uneven.

He gripped the edge of the bunk throwing his head back, not able to hold back his climax any longer. Hermione's soft hands and delicate vocalisations drove Harry close to madness, his vision blurring until he could only see a mix of confused colours behind his closed eyelids. He jerked wildly, thrusting his hips once, twice, thrice before his hot seed exploded from somewhere near the base of his spine. "_Fuck!_" he hissed out more a sound than a word.

"Ohhhh," Hermione moaned, her eyes shooting open, her shoulders arching backwards. Ron leaned forward at the same time, tightening his hold on her hips, speeding up the movement of his hips as his own climax threatened to hit him with such a powerful force that he was rendered temporarily speechless. His whole body shaking as the waves of pure pleasure flowed through him. He continued to thrust into her warm body until he was completely spent. The normally strict and serious witch shivered beneath him gasping and mumbling incoherent words of encouragement. Her own hips writhed beneath him as she reached out to Harry once again, forcing his swollen lips to suckle on her erect nipple. "Bite me!" she screamed unashamed. Harry clamped his teeth around the dark pink flesh, Ron's own mouth connecting with her shoulder. Another loud moan escaped her throat, the sensation of pleasure and pain sending her over the edge to join them finally.

"Thank you, both," she whispered her voice hoarse and sleepy.

"No 'Mione, thank you," Ron replied almost inaudibly

"I love you both so, so much," Harry smiled though his eyes were shining with tears.

The trio silently lay together wrapped in each other's arms as they each fell into a dreamless sleep.

#


End file.
